Pensamientos encontrados
by Erusel
Summary: Saory descubre que esta enamorada pero no de Seiya. COMPLETO


Era una noche muy fría, el viento soplaba como si fuera almas en pena, la obscuridad cubría todo, solo la leve luz de la luna iluminaba un poco la noche, me desperté violentamente aun tenía la sensación del sueño, me había asustado mucho, eso era extraño, yo nunca tenía malos sueños desde que acepte a Seiya, me recoste en mi cama y vi la luna a traves de la ventana, allí en medio de la obscuridad, tan poderosa y a la vez indefensa, como yo.... volví a despertar pero en un lugar muy oscuro, supuse que estaba soñando pero había alguien ahí cerca de mi, era una mujer de eso no había duda, ella se estaba acercando, una luz se encendio sobre mi lo que hacía que ella me pudiera ver con claridad pero yo a ella no, ella salío a la luz, era una joven alta, de cabello largo y morado, con ojos de color azul...era yo!!!!!!  
  
  
  
- quita esa cara parece que viste un fantasma, saory - me dijo  
  
- QUIEN ERES TU???- le grite  
  
- Soy tu, tu subconsciente, yo soy lo que ocultas de los demás- dijo a mediana voz  
  
- Que quieres???-pregunte  
  
- Quiero que aceptes la verdad, tu no amas a Seiya- dijo simplemente  
  
- Claro que lo amo!!!- grite   
  
- No, no lo amas, confundes la amistad y el agradecimiento con el amor- dijo mientras me miraba fijamente  
  
- No, yo sé que estoy enamorada!!!  
  
- Sí lo estas pero no de Seiya  
  
- QUE??? Pero entonces de quien???  
  
- Recuerdas la vez que hirieron a Seiya?  
  
- Si pero que tiene que ver???- pregunte sin entender  
  
- Porque razón intentaste detener a Seiya cuando ataco a Ayoria?  
  
- Porque Aioria no sabía lo que hacía  
  
- Estas segura?  
  
- Estas insinuando que amo a Aioria- me aventure a preguntar  
  
- No lo insinuo, es la verdad  
  
- ES IMPOSIBLE!!!  
  
- Piénsalo bien, veras que tengo razón  
  
  
  
Yo me sente en el suelo, estaba tan confundida, no era posible que amara a Aioria, no era verdad...levante mi cabeza para protestar pero ella ya no estaba, busque por todos lados pero no había nadie. Me puse a llorar, como pude haberme enamorado de Aioria sin darme cuenta, sentí la presencia de alguien pero era otra persona, podía sentir la rabia que tenía hacia mi, me asuste mucho pero reuní valor suficiente para voltear a verlo...era un hombre, era SEIYA!!!  
  
Me levante corriendo a abrazarlo pero el no me correspondío, me miro con tanto odio que me estremecio, él me arrojo lejos y comenzo a gritarme.   
  
  
  
- como pudiste hacerme esto???- me grito adolorido  
  
- Que cosa?- dije sin entender  
  
- Engañarme!!!  
  
- Yo no te engañe  
  
- Porque me aceptaste si amabas a Ayoria? - me dijo  
  
- YO NO LO AMO!!! - le grite  
  
- Nunca lo pense de ti  
  
- Estoy muy confundida- le dije y baje la mirada  
  
- No tenias derecho de burlarte de mi e irte con él  
  
- DE QUE HABLAS??? Yo no me fui con él  
  
- Si lo hiciste!!!  
  
  
  
El señalo hacia la derecha y voltee a ver...era yo y AIORIA!!!  
  
  
  
Nos estabamos besando, yo parecía muy feliz y él también, entonces Aioria también me ama? Yo volví a soltarme a llorar, no podía creerlo, me sentía tan perdida...todo lo que había creído estaba mal, no me conocía a mi misma, como pude ocultar mis sentimientos de esa forma?   
  
Ayoria se estaba acercando a mi, él se arrodillo junto a mi y me dedico una sonrisa tan hermosa que sentí latir mi corazón como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho, él me abrazo y me beso...ese beso cambio todos mis esquemas, era en verdad maravilloso. El se alejo y me dijo suavemente al oido.   
  
- te amo saory  
  
- Yo también te amo, Aioria de Le - le conteste  
  
  
  
Abrí los ojos, estaba de nuevo en mi habitación, había sido un sueño... TODO!!! Pero había algo nuevo en mi, el descubrir de sentimientos que no creí que existieran. Mañana a primera hora iba a hablar con Seiya, yo no lo amo y no podía seguir engañandolo, ahora solo quería dedicarme al hombre que amo y necesitaba saber lo que él sentía por mi, ahora puedo ser feliz. Sonreí como nunca lo había hecho, ahora me conocía a mi misma, me acomode de nuevo en mi cama y me volví a dormir soñando con mi caballero dorado... 


End file.
